Team Skylar
Team Skylar (チームとのちにすちすにみ, Chimuskairarin) is a fan-made, American video game developer founded as Reset Studios in 2007 and is currently headed by Finnish game programmer Mikko "Laser" Salovaara. Located in Santa Monica in California, United States, the company specializes in RPGs, platformers and adventure games, publishes animations, short films, comic books and does special effects, and employs over 900 employees around the world. The key members (non-realisticly) are Mikko, Edward Fowly and Daniel Pecker, an executive producer who started working in Team Skylar since 2009. History The game studio was founded in 2007 by Mikko "Laser" Salovaara, after he left Pandemic Studios, with 33 other employees. They first were going to name their company "Nuclear Games", but when someone said that "we should make games that just resets other people's perspectives on action games", Laser responded "it could be possible, but how can we do that". They also contacted Ubisoft Montréal, their affiliate, to form a Montréal studio. In 2009, Reset Studios released it's first arcade game, Quest to Something. Reset Studios announced it's game Furryous at Gamescom 2014. Milestones *'2007': The company is formed. *'2010': First non-arcade game released. *'2012': The partnership deal with DeNA/Mobage was announced. Games *''Furryous'' '''(2014; PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, PC) - Developed by Team Skylar. "A cute platformer focused on Larry the Lion's adventures on stopping "trolls" from invading the realms." Other games The games, listed here, are either tech demos, April Fool's jokes or cancelled games. *Cirtual' (tech demo) - A tech demo, which features remastered Crash Bandicoot levels. The demo was featured in Gamescom 2014 and it was said to be a teaser for a Crash Bandicoot project, but it hasn't been confirmed. *Zone of the Enders 3'' (April Fool's joke) - With Kojima Productions, these two companies decided to create an April Fools joke, and released a "gameplay trailer". After the introduction by Kojima and Daniel Pecker, the gameplay trailer soon played, only to end in a cutscene, which had many plot twists. After a very bizzare plot twist, which revealed that everything, that happened in the trailer, was just a dream, the entire game was revealed to be a joke. Affiliates and partners Note that all of these are non-realisticly affiliates and partners of Team Skylar. *Apple Entertainment, Inc. **THQ, now owned by Apple Entertainment. *Ubisoft Entertainment *Activision Blizzard *Square Enix *DeNA Games *Bandai Namco Games *Konami Corporation *Amazon Game Studios *Koch Media (Deep Silver) Employees (users) We accept job requestes. Studios *'Team Skylar Santa Monica', started in 2007. *'Team Skylar Seattle', started in 2009. Labels *'Team Skylar Labs', started in 2009, specializing on helping and co-developing with independent video game developers, experimenters and researchers. Games published under the label include Super Ultimate Squad. Internal development teams *'Team Skylar Mobile Studio', a name used by the mobile game development teams at almost every studio. First started in 2008 in Team Skylar London, after acquiring Vivendi Games Mobile. Customer support and/or non-game studios *'Team Skylar Krasnodar', Russian quality assurance studio started in 2008. Acquired *'Fatshark', Swedish game developer, acquired in 2009. Former *'Team Skylar London', founded in 2007, closed in 2014. *'Team Skylar Abu Dhabi', started in 2010, with help and funding by Abu Dhabi Media Group. The funding and partnership with Abu Dhabi Media Group ended in 2015, coincidentally after the release of Hired Gun. Their then-in-development title Bionic Wars was cancelled, after 4 years in development. Trivia *Like Kojima Productions for example, Team Skylar also does publicity stunts, easter eggs and more, regarding their games, staff and even their games' characters. **In another "alternative universe" game Destroyer 3D, found in demo of Frantic Mayhem Royale 3, shown at E3 2014, when you enter the Funhouse, one mirror shows the main character Austin from Frantic Mayhem Royale instead of Dmitri, the main character of Destroyer 3D. Edward Fowly commented on this easter egg by saying "Whoops. This wasn't supposed to happen." while playing the game. *The company was almost acquired by Atlus. In 2013, Atlus USA offered $50 million, but founder Mikko "Laser" Salovaara declined the offer. Gallery Reset Studios Logo 2007.png|First logo of Reset Studios, used since 2007 until 2010. Resetstudioslogo.png|Second and final logo of Reset Studios, used since 2009 until 2014. Category:Team Skylar